Deck The Halls Sung the GBoys way!
by Death's little side kick
Summary: This is sort of like a sequel to It's the season to be destructive lalalaalalalalalala! Well, can't say no more,


Raven: Thank you Kalorna Enera, the review you gave me for 'it's the season to be destructive lalalalalallala', it gave me the idea for this parody!! One thing, don't take the parody very seriously. It is very bad, I know it.

**Deck the Halls – Sung the G-boys way!**

It was Christmas and after the destructive dinner at Quatre's mansion, Noin, Hilde, Catherine and Relena, having nothing better to do on earth, had come around to the Colony where Zechs and the other Gundam pilots were taking refuge from Dorothy as she still seeked for someone to take a room with her. 

(Dorothy: HEY! I DO NOT GO AROUND DOING THAT!!!!!

  Duo: Sure you don't!

  Dorothy: Watch it braid boy, it might be you I'll drag to a room!!!)

//A\N: Ahem, on with the parody//

Sally had dropped them off as she had earlier seen them because they needed a cure for Quatre's bad stomach, for some reason. They came to the little house with a small path covered with snow, Noin got off and knocked the door, nobody answered, Relena pushed her aside and went in without asking, she was good at this. They went in through the little hallway, found another door, opened to see a HUGE place inside. Weird huh!

"Hey guys what are you doing" Noin said as a dazed Relena followed her inside to the safe house which wasn't doing Heero any good as Duo was walking around with dictionaries and thesauruses and he was constantly dropping them which caused Heero to trip over and fall headlong. 

"Oh nothing much," replied Zechs who was reading a book which said 'Idiot's, Idiot's and still more Idiot's', "just the usual routine" he said putting his book down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKA" Heero said for the umpteenth time. Duo just walked away with a pen and a paper. Wufei raised his eyebrow but just continued reading his book. Trowa was sitting in front of a very angry Quatre who was lecturing him not to go meddling in kitchens and with other people's cooking. Noin after surveying looked at Relena who said

"This place is very depressing" 

"I know, maybe we can liven it up a bit" Noin suggested.

"How about Christmas carols?" Hilde asked.

"NO! NO HAPPY SINGING IN THIS HOUSE" The males of the residence screamed (excluding Duo)

"See the rules on that wall" Heero said pointing towards the far left. The girls went there and saw what was written on the piece of paper in a rather chicken scratch of writing. 

-Happy is not allowed here.

-No singing here.

-No merriness here except in some occasions such as getting rid of Duo.

-No parties allowed unless you've done some big damage to the society or even better,         the world.

-Duo is not allowed to have a car

-Duo is not allowed to go to the kitchen while someone is cooking

-Duo is not allowed to go near or even set his eyes on Heero's laptop

-All in all, Duo is not allowed to do anything noisy, damaging (to us) or anything at all

-No waking up Heero with a pillow fight before 10:00 a.m in the morning

-No waking up Heero with blasting music into his ears

-No waking up Heero at all!

-Don't let Quatre go near the champagne

-Do not let Trowa in the kitchen while cooking

-Do not let Trowa cook

-Wufei is not to rant of justice in these premises.

"Oh!" Catherine remarked.

"Well what to do?" Relena asked.

"WE SING" came a voice from behind them all. They turned around to see Duo holding the paper in one hand. 

"No Duo, no sing…." Heero said but he was dragged of by Duo who dragged along the others to a corner and showed them this paper. They all hnnedd and uh-huhed, whispered, hushed and came up with a verdict.

"We'll do they singing, you just sit and listen" Trowa said to the girls. They sat down, wondering why all the boys were smiling rather mischievously. And they began

*ahem*

Deck the halls with bough of explosives,

Fra la la la la la, la la la la.

Ti's the season to be destructive,

Fa la la la la la, la la la la.

Daunts us a lot this gay apparel,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Drag a Gundam to a Yuletide carol,

Fa la la la la la, la la la la.

Then see the blazing destruction before us,

Fa la la la la la, la la la la.

Strike the detonation switch and join the chorus. (Of screams)

Fa la la, la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in painful measure,

Fa la la la la la, la la la.

While I tell of deathly Yuletide treasure,

Fa la la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la la.

Forgetting the destroyed Oz bases,

Fa la la la la la, la la la.

Sing we monotonous, all together,

Fa la la la la la, la la la la.

Heedless of the fire and danger,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la la,

Oh what merry war time that was,

Fa la la la la, la la la la

All that bloodshed and tear gases

Fa la la la la, la la la la

 Ah what lovely ancient times where those

Fa la la, la la la, la la la

Catherine, Hilde, Noin and Relena all sat there with looks of disgusts on their faces. The boys on the other hand had smug looks on their faces. 

"Mission accomplished" Heero said. 

*In background*: Fa la la la la, la la la laaaaaaaaaa!

THE END


End file.
